With the explosive growth in demand for broadband multimedia communication services such as the Internet and video delivery, there has been progress made in the introduction of a radio communication system that employs a modulation method for transmitting a large volume of data. There is an increasing demand for LTE (Long Term Evolution) and the like as standards for high-speed communications that enable transmission of a large volume of data at once. In these communication modes, a handover technique for minimizing the discontinuity of communications even when a mobile terminal moves between neighboring cells covered by a radio base station is important.
Examples of handover failure include handover failure by a user that moves between cells, failure of load balancing (communication load distribution), and a handover to an unexpected cell.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique relating to a handover of a base station of a femtocell.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a general method for a base station to notify a communication terminal of blacklist information.
However, neither Patent Literature 1 nor Patent Literature 2 presents any solution for the cause of handover failure.